


Fantasizing

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, everywhere but the bed, minor glaz cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: After an argument, Tachanka and Kapkan figure out another way to sort out their differences.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Fantasizing

**Author's Note:**

> Someone's birthday gift (you know who BITCH).

It wasn’t too often that Kapkan would get this heated in an argument. He found such arguments with his teammates to result in him having a slight grudge against them that would take weeks to repair. One time in the past, Glaz had taken one of Kapkan’s wooden pencils that Kapkan would shape over and over with his knife; a sort of therapeutic fidget for him. He found Glaz’s sketchbook open on his bed in the Spetsnaz bunking quarters, along with his carefully crafted pencil now dull and out of shape. Glaz’s excuse was he wanted to see if it “felt” different than using a regular pencil, but Kapkan called bullshit and didn’t talk to him for a few days. Glaz argued that Kapkan had plenty of carved pencils, but Kapkan felt betrayed that Glaz would go through his possessions and take something without asking. Now the two were once again in good standing, but the action left a twinge of paranoia in Kapkan. He now would sometimes double or triple check that all his items were still in his footlocker at the end of his bed before leaving the room.

This time the argument was not with Glaz. What started out as a friendly banter between comrades became a quippy back and forth which then devolved into the aforementioned argument. This time the “perpetrator” was Tachanka, who had actually invited Kapkan into his office to have a drink and just talk. The two had recently worked together on a mission and had just come back to base camp not even a week ago. The conversation started off casually, discussing their thoughts and general relief that they were back at base camp at last. However, after making an offhand remark about Kapkan getting in the way of Tachanka’s line of fire, Kapkan took immediate offence.

“What do you mean by that?” Kapkan asked innocently enough. Tachanka huffed and crossed his arms, “Well, what I said is what I said,” he smirked, no malice intended, “You just need to be more careful out there.” Kapkan frowned and carefully put his drink down on the table. “Oh please. Half the job is looking out for danger. I would assume you’re the one that needs to be more careful. What, with the hostages and other teammates, it wouldn’t be very professional of you,” Kapkan said almost in a monotone, the vague humor now lost on him. The back and forth escalated slowly, with what was once supposed to be a throwaway comment unknowingly triggering an argument that seemed to drone on and on and on.

“I am careful with my work. That is why I am so good at it,” Tachanka said affirmatively, rising from his desk to look down at Kapkan. Kapkan was almost as tall as Tachanka but sitting in the chair before the man made Kapkan seem so small. Tachanka almost felt bad arguing, but Kapkan was just so damn persistent.

“Why don’t you just apologize, or is that too much to ask,” Kapkan said sharply, now rising from his seat to face the older man. Kapkan immediately regretted the harshness of his tone, but not as much as he regretted saying anything in the first place as Tachanka pushed the younger man against the office wall. They were close at this point, almost too close. Green eyes stared into green eyes, and both men were silent. Kapkan stuttered, “I- I didn’t want it to go this far. I just- well I really didn’t agree with what you mentioned.” Tachanka just stared back in silence. Kapkan frowned, “I want you to be as safe, and I want to be safe as well. Alex we are a team, we need to take care of each other.” Again, no reply from the older man. Kapkan just sighed and looked past him awkwardly. Part of him gave up the argument out of fear, but the other part was out of guilt. He cared for his teammates, and he admitted that sometimes even he, a veteran hunter, could get distracted from his surroundings. Perhaps he did almost get hurt on accident, but it wasn’t like he was going to admit it out loud.

Suddenly, Tachanka leaned in and kissed Kapkan. On the lips. It was defiantly a surprise. Sure, the Spetsnaz were notoriously known to love each other and express their love physically through the occasional warm hug or light peck on the cheek, but never have they kissed on the lips. Tachanka leaned out of the kiss and stared at Kapkan again, who could only do the same in return. Kapkan could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as his face got incredibly warm. Tachanka cupped Kapkan’s cheek softly and then kissed him again. Kapkan closed his eyes this time, indulging in the sensation. Tachanka was a very good kisser, everything felt perfect and their lips interlocked like puzzle pieces. It seemed meant to be.

The kiss didn’t last forever, as Tachanka once again pulled away and looked at Kapkan. He tilted his head to the side, “You liked that, yes?” Kapkan, a flustered mess, could only give an awkward smile and nod, avoiding eye contact with the older man. The whole thing felt so informal, yet Kapkan was wondering why this hadn’t happened sooner. He always had loved his teammates, but this kiss between him and Tachanka felt so intimate and good, he couldn’t help but quietly fantasize in the back of his mind where these feelings between them could lead to. “Would you like more?” Tachanka interrupted Kapkan’s daydreaming, and Kapkan absentmindedly nodded.

Tachanka’s hands fell to Kapkan’s waist as he pulled Kapkan closer. Kapkan leant in for another kiss, but Tachanka put a hand up to Kapkan’s lips to stop him. Kapkan opened his eyes, mildly annoyed and a little confused, until Tachanka kissed Kapkan’s cheeks and down to his neck, leaving wet marks as he went. Kapkan felt like melting, but at the same time he couldn’t just let Tachanka tell him what he could and couldn’t do. He waited for a moment when Tachanka paused before switching positions; he places his hands on Tachanka’s shoulders and pulled the older man down into a kiss. Tachanka was taken off guard, and while he did indulge in Kapkan’s kiss, after the moment was over Tachanka quickly turned Kapkan around and pushed him against the wall again, holding the hunter’s hands behind his back. “You’re the one who wanted to start arguments,” Tachanka said quietly to Kapkan, “But now, I’m the one who’s going to finish it.” Kapkan bit his lip as he felt warmth suddenly in his pants at Tachanka’s authority, but pride still lingered within him and he tried to slip down to free himself. It was no use, though; Tachanka’s grip on his arms was strong, and Kapkan was not at maximum strength as he harbored new exciting feelings as well as a boner hiding in his pants. He was half hoping Tachanka wouldn’t notice, but at the same time the thought of him being caught enjoying being treated so roughly was so scary and exciting at the same time. “Maxim!” Tachanka hissed, “What did I just tell you.” Kapkan huffed, but he nevertheless complied, feeling so full of lust and giddiness to keep the game going. Kapkan knew that he could say no to this at any point. Tachanka was a good man with good morals, and he would respect Kapkan’s boundaries if anything went too far or if he wasn’t enjoying something. But that brought into question how far Tachanka was willing to go.

Tachanka leaned in close, and Kapkan was quickly alerted to the hardness that brushed across his backside as the older man went to kiss his neck and leave darker hickies. Kapkan let out a soft moan, which made him quickly tense up as his eyes went wide. He was hoping Tachanka didn’t notice, but that was soon disproven as Tachanka’s hands roamed to explore Kapkan’s chest, going underneath his winter coat and sweater to touch his bare chest. Kapkan moaned again, a little less embarrassed this time but still trying to keep it under control. “Would you like me to keep going,” Tachanka whispered. “Yes, yes please,” Kapkan answered. “If it gets too much, just tell me to stop, okay?” Kapkan nodded and replied again, “Yes, okay.”

Tachanka’s fingers brushed over Kapkan’s nipples, causing him to gasp and tense up again. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop himself from moaning by covering his mouth with his hand as Tachanka rubbed the sensitive nubs. Kapkan could feel himself losing control quickly but was surprised when Tachanka pulled him away from the wall and onto desk. “Sit down”, Tachanka ordered, causing Kapkan to make cute stifled noises behind his hand. He propped himself up onto the table with Tachanka guiding him to lie down flat. It was a little uncomfortable and he questioned to why he was like this until Tachanka started to remove his coat and jacket, revealing Kapkan’s naked torso. Tachanka went back to caressing Kapkan’s pecs and rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, causing Kapkan to squirm on the desk. Tachanka smirked, “Look at you, Maxim. You’re so handsome and strong.” Kapkan felt himself roll his hips a little at hearing the praise. Tachanka took note and smiled fully, gazing at Kapkan lustfully as he continued to play with his nipples. “You’re so nice to look at, Maxim. You even have cute little pink nipples!” Tachanka laughed, but Kapkan just blushed darker and hid his face. “You shut it!” Kapkan could only let out, but he didn’t mean one bit of it. He needed to be touched so bad, needed Tachanka to stroke his cock to completion, to make him feel special and loved. But the thought crossed his mind of being penetrated by Tachanka’s dick, causing Kapkan to exhale out loud with pleasure at the thought of having the other man’s penis inside him.

“Want to keep going?” Tachanka asked, cupping Kapkan’s cheek and leaning in and giving him another kiss on the lips. Kapkan looked up at Tachanka and considered asking him if he was interested in fucking him, but the thought and words seemed too outlandish and obscene. They had only just had their first kiss not even tens of minutes ago, and now he was considering their first time having sex? The thought seemed so exciting and alluring, but he wasn’t sure what Tachanka wanted. This whole time, Tachanka has been the one taking the first step, although much to Kapkan’s relief, making sure Kapkan was comfortable with it all the way through. What the fuck, he thought. Maybe it was the alcohol or the constant throbbing of his own cock distracting him, but he might as well just ask. The worst he could say is no, right?

“Actually, Alexsandr,” Kapkan looked directly, trying to at least have some sort of power in this situation, “Can you just fuck me?” The words seemed to come out so awkwardly, but it was reliving to get it off his chest. Tachanka stared back before he had that sleepy look of lust in his eyes and a smirk that could make Kapkan almost cum on the spot. “Of course, my darling. Anything for you.” The last sentence was said so sarcastically, Kapkan wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into. “Just tell me if I need to stop, yes?” Once again, reassurance, making Kapkan relax a little again.

“Up,” Tachanka commanded. Kapkan stood up, and Tachanka spun him around and bent him over the desk. Kapkan moaned and closed his eyes, the position making his knees weak with excitement and nervousness. Tachanka reached forward and undid Kapkan’s pants, sliding them down enough to tug at Kapkan’s underwear underneath. Kapkan pressed his lips together and hid his head in his arms as he continuously let out noises of pleasure. Tachanka pulled down Kapkan’s underwear, letting his hard dick free. Tachanka reached forward and carefully grabbed it, not wanting to shock Kapkan too much. After all, this was a new experience for both of them, although Tachanka had some experience with men before. He didn’t know if Kapkan did, however, and wanted to make sure that nothing was too much for him to handle.

However, after only a few strokes of Kapkan’s dick, Kapkan cried out and came; white streaks staining paperwork and painting Tachanka’s desk and Kapkan’s stomach. His knees quivered, and he collapsed onto Tachanka’s desk panting and occasionally twitching with after waves of the orgasm.

“Wow,” Tachanka said, backing up to look at Kapkan. It was like looking at a painting; up close you could see all the details, such as Kapkan’s pretty blush and the sound of his panting, but from afar was the big picture, and Kapkan looked so hot bent over the desk with cum leaking down Tachanka’s desk. “You didn’t last very long. First time?” Tachanka teased, but Kapkan was too weak to fight him at this point. Tachanka helped Kapkan onto the floor and sat him upright, covering him in kisses and praising him for being so good and looking so hot. “I didn’t even get to the best part,” Tachanka mused. Kapkan, only a little out of breath now, smiled and said, “I can go for another round, if that’s what your asking. I’m stronger than you think.”

Tachanka put a hand on Kapkan’s cheek and forced him to look up at him, who kissed his lips again. The kiss started off soft and sweet, like the first one, but Tachanka leaned in and dominated Kapkan’s mouth, using his tongue to explore the other. Kapkan used the opportunity to try and get back at Tachanka, which resulted in the two having a heated French kiss.

Kapkan pulled away and stared lovingly at Tachanka. This was all so new and exciting. “Tell when you’re ready, baby,” Tachanka teased again, placing a hand on Kapkan’s thigh. Tachanka gave a light squeeze and gave Kapkan kisses along his collar bone, biting down and leaving dark hickies, resulting in several little moans from Kapkan. “I’m going to need to wear my scarves and collared sweaters at this point,” Kapkan joked through increasingly labored breathing. He felt warm swell in his lower abdomen again as Tachanka kissed him and held his thigh, getting closer and closer to his dick. Kapkan bucked his hips and moaned as Tachanka “accidentally” brushed his hand over his dick. “Ah, I see someone’s ready,” Tachanka purred. Kapkan just bit his lip and nodded, looking over at Tachanka with needy eyes. Tachanka helped Kapkan to his feet and forced him over the desk again. “Don’t finish so quickly this time,” Tachanka said sternly. He then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, leading Kapkan’s mind to wander again. Has Tachanka done this with the other Spetsnaz operators? Does he do it with the operators from the other organizations? Does he masturbate in his office sometimes?

His thoughts were interrupted when Tachanka pulled his underwear down all the way, exposing Kapkan’s ass. He felt a sudden wave of embarrassment but tried to mask the feeling with lust and love as he continued to think about how warm and full he would feel with Tachanka’s cock inside him. He could then hear Tachanka undoing his own pants behind him. Tachanka opened the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand. He then reached in between Kapkan’s ass, causing him to jump at the sudden coldness in his behind. “It’s okay comrade, it warms up,” Tachanka chuckled and reassured, which just ended up with Kapkan becoming more flustered. Tachanka brushed past Kapkan’s entrance, causing Kapkan to moan and buck his hips. Tachanka started by just inserting two fingers and sliding back and forth at a slow pace, making sure Kapkan could handle it. Kapkan’s moans were soft as he felt Tachanka’s fingers push in and out slowly. Tachanka added another finger, making sure Kapkan was still doing okay. Kapkan continued to moan and exhaled lovingly as he moved his hips against the rhythm of Tachanka’s fingers.

Tachanka pulled out and grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the desk and squirted more into his hand before stroking his own cock with the lubricant, making the occasional noise here and there. He set the bottle down on the desk and aligned his dick with Kapkan’s entrance, slowly pressing the tip against his hole. Kapkan tried to cover his mouth as he continuously made louder and louder sounds of pleasure as Tachanka pressed his dick into him. It felt like everything he imagined and so much more. Tachanka was built like a brick, and as he started to pull in and out slowly, Kapkan could feel a twinge of pain that was slowly being overrun by pleasure. He made a small sound of discomfort as Tachanka pushed into him again. “Is everything okay?” Tachanka asked quietly. Kapkan could only hum and nod in response. Tachanka continued, letting a deep moan escape here and there as he began to thrust a little faster into Kapkan. “I never knew you’d be one to like this,” Tachanka began to muse again, “I’m glad you’re liking it. Perhaps now when we argue we can resolve it by means other than talking.” Kapkan absentmindedly nodded, rolling his hips along with the rhythm of Tachanka’s thrusts into him. As Tachanka thrust harder and faster, he went deeper into Kapkan, occasionally hitting his prostate, causing his whole body to shudder with pleasure. Kapkan was shamelessly moaning now. Perhaps others outside the office could hear him, but he didn’t care. He felt so full of Tachanka’s cock and nothing else mattered at this moment.

“You’re taking it so well, Maxim,” Tachanka said between breaths, his hands holding onto Kapkan’s waist as he pushed into him harder to hit his special spot again. Kapkan loved getting complimented like this, even though if he was in the right state of mind he would’ve slapped Tachanka for that comment. It made him feel special and loved by Tachanka. “Why didn’t we try this earlier,” he could hear Tachanka mutter over and over quietly between thrusts and heavy breathing. Hearing Tachanka’s moans mixed with his own made Kapkan melt into the moment; his whole body felt so warm from the experience. “You’re a good soldier, Maxim,” Tachanka said, “You’re such a good boy.” The words caused Kapkan’s knees to buckle and his mouth to let another loud moan escape. That pushed him over the edge. There wasn’t much more left. He was going to cum soon over the already cum-stained desk. He continued to push against Tachanka’s thrusts to get the most out of his final moments before he lost it. “Alex- hurry! I need-“ Kapkan could barley squeeze the words out between his moans and heavy breathing, but Tachanka seemed to get the message. He held onto Kapkan’s waist harder, fucking him faster until Tachanka groaned and filled Kapkan up with his own cum. The feeling of the sudden warmth in his ass caused Kapkan to then cry out Tachanka’s name before coming again and collapsing onto the desk, breathing heavily and trembling.

Everything felt so fuzzy and warm as his body spazzed again with aftershocks. He slid onto the floor next to Tachanka who was leaning against the office wall. Tachanka was also breathing heavily, his eyes shut lazily and his head resting forward. Kapkan crawled up next to him and cuddled close. It seemed so instinctual; the thought hadn’t crossed his mind if it was appropriate since all they did was have sex. He wasn’t entirely sure if Tachanka had feelings for him. It didn’t matter though, as Tachanka embraced him and pulled the younger man into a warm hug. Kapkan felt so at home in Tachanka’s big arms. He never wanted this feeling to end. The two sat there for a bit, catching their breath and enjoying the softness of the other as they snuggled close. Kapkan felt as if he could fall asleep right here in Tachanka’s office, leaning against the other man and feeling secure in his arms.

Some more time passed before Tachanka moved to get up, leaving Kapkan on the ground. He walked over to his desk and opened another drawer, pulling out some wipes and walking back over to Kapkan. He knelt in front of the younger man and pulled out a wipe as he cleaned Kapkan up as best as he could. Kapkan laughed a little as Tachanka cleaned up his stomach and his sides, which were a little ticklish. Tachanka smiled lovingly at Kapkan, “Promise to never argue with me again?” Kapkan scoffed, “Only if we can do this again.” The statement was bold, but once again Kapkan didn’t care. Everything had felt so perfect, he’d do it all over again if he could. “Of course,” Tachanka said quietly as he leant in for one last kiss on the lips. Kapkan kissed back, and after Tachanka went back to finish cleaning up Kapkan.

“I love you, Maxim.”

“I love you too, Alex.”


End file.
